No matter what
by Aura Shiny
Summary: ABANDONNEE - *Chapitre 4* Au programme: disputes et réconciliations! * Slash Dray/Ron *
1. Ron et Draco

Titre : No matter What  
  
Autrice : Aura Shinigami  
  
Genre : song fic, yaoi (slash), pleins de sentiments dégoulinants, Pov .ah aussi, si t'es sage Mélo_Chan, une death fic.on verra mon humeur ^____________________^  
  
Couple : He/H, + surprises  
  
Disclaimer 1 : Première fic sur Harry Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.  
  
Disclaimer 2 : Les personnages présent dans cette fic ne sont pas à moua mais à J.K. Rowling. c pas du juste ! ! ! ! !  
  
Ch'tite note : Cadô pour toua Aliénor ! ! ! Le début de ton cadô d'anniversaire ! ! !  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * = changement de lieu et personne mais au même moment  
  
  
  
  
  
No Matter What  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV de Ron]  
  
  
  
_ Le bal de fin d'année est proche ! N'oubliez pas de vous trouver un ou une cavalière ! Sur ce, bon appétit !  
  
  
  
L'année est finie.dans une semaine, le bal de fin d'année.Je vais encore me retrouver seul. Hermione s'est enfin mise avec Harry.ça été dur, mais ils y sont arrivés ! Cinq ans qu'ils se tournent autour ! Je suis super heureux pour eux deux ! Mais, moi, je n'ai personne ! Qui voudrait de moi ? ? Je suis grand, roux, pauvre ! Je suis un sorcier de basse catégorie ! Harry, lui, est riche, beau et célèbre !  
  
Je n'ai jamais eut de petite amie . peut être parce que je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes particulièrement mais par les hommes.  
  
Quelle chance ! En plus, d'être grand, roux et pauvre, je suis gay !  
  
  
  
J'aime quelqu'un depuis ma deuxième année.. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois sur ce balai, j'ai fondu.. J'ai eut honte de moi au début.c'était quand même un ennemi.celui d'Harry. mais, maintenant qu'il est avec 'Mione, pourquoi n'aurai-je pas droit moi aussi au bonheur ?  
  
Hum.au bonheur ? Avec un Serpentard ? Je me ferais tuer par Harry avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche ! J'espère qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais, il me tuerait ! ! Je sais, c'est un ennemi mais pourtant.quand je le vois, je fonds. j'aime ses sourires en coin, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds...  
  
Ai-je une chance avec lui ? ? Je suis sure que oui.je l'ai entendu parler dans les vestiaires l'autre jour, il parlait à Grégory Goyle.Ca été le plus beau jour de ma vie quand il a prononcé ces 3 mots : je suis homo ! ! ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie ! ! !  
  
Oui, j'ai une chance avec lui !  
  
  
  
NON ! Je ne peux pas ! Ma raison reprend le dessus !  
  
  
  
Mais qui est ce qui je dois écouter ? Ma raison ou mon c?ur ? Je vais devenir fou !  
  
L'un me crie : tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est un ennemi  
  
L'autre me crie : tu l'aimes à en mourir.même si c'est un ennemi.. fonce !  
  
  
  
Pourquoi la vie est si dure ? ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ POV de Draco]  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Le bal de fin d'année est proche ! N'oubliez pas de vous trouver un ou une cavalière ! Sur ce, bon appétit !  
  
  
  
Oh naaaaaan pas encore ça ! Avec ma chance, je vais me retrouver avec Pansy Parkinson ! Je n'irais pas surtout si c'est pour voir Mister Potter avec Miss sang de Bourde de première classe ! Avec qui vais-je y aller ? ?  
  
  
  
Milicent ?  
  
.  
  
Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Suis pas suicidaire !  
  
  
  
Pansy ?  
  
.  
  
On oublie !  
  
Je ne vois personne d'autre ! Je vais quand même pas allé demander à Crabbe ou Goyle ! C'est vrai, suis homo mais c'est pas une raison pour l'afficher ! Ca risquerait de traumatiser la sang de bourde !  
  
  
  
Nan, je ne ferais jamais ça voyons ! Ca ferais de la peine à mon petit rouquin.HEIN ? ? ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? ? ? Depuis quand je considère Weasley comme mon petit rouquin perso ?  
  
Depuis toujours, j'en suis sur, mais à cause de Potter, je n'ai jamais pu m'en approcher.je regrette toutes les insultes que je lui ai lancées mais j'avais une réputation à tenir ! Maintenant, je m'en fiche ! C'est la fin de l'année.  
  
Alors, je vais tout faire pour qu'il comprenne mes sentiments envers lui ! ! Je suis qu'il l'est aussi. je peux pas en être sur mais..  
  
  
  
  
  
A suivre .  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
Valà Ali_Chan ! le chapitre 1 ! Ca te plaît ? ? Je suis sur que tu t'attendais pas à ça ! Ok.j'adore Gundam mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes 2 supers chouchous comme ça ! Alors zouh ! Un slash comme première fic sur Harry Potter ! Tu t'attendais à quoi avec moi ? Moua, ze yaoiste pure et dure ?  
  
Bon, je te laisse, vais écrire la suite !  
  
Bon anniversaire avec beaucoup d'avance !  
  
La suite, la semaine prochaine !  
  
Bisous !  
  
Aura, la seule et unique dite la folle dingue de Trochou et Choupinou !  
  
  
  
Une ch'tite review ? Ca fait plaisir tout plein aussi ^________~  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	2. Il faut caser le sorcier Weasley!

Titre : No matter What  
  
Autrice : Aura Shinigami  
Genre : song fic, yaoi (slash), pleins de sentiments dégoulinants, OOC total ! ! ! Juré c'est le premier chapitre aussi OOC  
Couple : He/H, + tout le monde avait compris: Ron et Draco + Niarck!!!! ^_______~  
Disclaimer 1 : Première fic sur Harry Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.  
Disclaimer 2 : Les personnages présent dans cette fic ne sont pas à moua mais à J.K. Rowling. c pas du juste ! ! ! ! !  
Ch'tite note : Cadeau pour ma Mélo_chan dites Aliénor ! Reviens vite sur Fanfiction et laisse tomber tout ces baka ! Tu es une super autrice ! Reviiiiiiiiens viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Bisous ! ! ! ! ! !  
*..* pensés des persos  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = changement de lieux ET de personne  
No Matter What  
Chapitre 2: Il faut caser le sorcier Weasley [1]  
_ Ron ?  
  
_ ...  
  
_ Ronald ?  
  
_ ...  
  
_ RON ? !  
  
_ hum ?  
  
_ C'est pas trop tôt ! ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle !  
  
_Ah ?  
  
_Que se passe t il ? Depuis une semaine, tu as l'air loin....Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ....  
  
_ Tout ? répéta le roux, en le fixant dans les yeux  
  
_ Oui, fit le brun avec un sourire  
  
_ Tu promets de ne rien répéter Neville ? [2]  
  
_ Juré ! Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais en enfer !  
  
Ron leva un sourcil en regardant bizarement Londubat.  
  
_ C'est rien, c'est un truc moldu.Alors ?  
  
_ Je suis ....  
  
Dans la pièce d'à côté, Harry et Hermione 'discutaient' quand ils entendirent[3] le cri de Neville  
  
_ Que se passe t il ? ? cria Harry, paniqué, en arrivant suivit d'Hermione  
  
Le brun à lunettes remarqua alors que Ron était écarlate et que Neville le regardait avec de grands yeux.  
  
_Ri...rien, bégaya Neville continuant de fixer Ron.  
  
_ Ca te prends souvent de crier ainsi pour rien, Neville ? râla Hermione en lançant un regard glacial au jeune garçon  
  
_ Excuse moi Hermione, vous pouvez repartir ! fit le brun avec un sourire d'excuse.  
  
La brune prit Harry par le bras et sortit faire un tour avec, laissant Neville et Ron à leur conversation.  
  
_ Tu es sûre ? demanda Neville à moitié remis du choc de la nouvelle.  
  
_ Certain, je l'aime...j'aime Draco Malefoy comme un fou...  
  
_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais comme ça ... ..  
  
_ Je sais ce que tu penses ! cria presque Ron en se levant d'un coup. Je suis un imbécile d'aimer l'ennemi de son meilleur ami qui est aussi le fils de l'ennemi de mon père ! [4]  
  
_ Ron.....je ne penserais jamais comme ça ! Tu es l'un de mes amis les plus proches et tu as un problème.....Je vais t'aider à le résoudre et tu verras qu'avant le bal de fin d'année, tu embrasseras Draco Lucius Malefoy avec passion devant tout le monde !  
  
Le roux piqua un fard monumental avant de sauter dans les bras de son ami  
  
_ Merci, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots, tu es le seul qui puisses me comprendre.....  
  
_ De rien ....  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_ Ou est mon Dray d'amûûûûûr ? ? ? ? cria Pansy Parkinson de sa voix qui ne semblait pas être humaine au milieu de la salle commune des Serpentard  
  
_ Il est partit se reposer dans sa chambre, répondit Grégory Goyle.  
  
_Ooooooh ! ! !Va le chercher, le professeur Rogue veut lui parler ! ! !  
  
Le serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Blaise Zabini. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il entendit des gémissements venant du lit du blond. Goyle s'en approcha et ouvrit doucement le rideau.  
  
_ Draco ? chuchota t-il en voyant le blond s'agiter dans son sommeil  
* Il va le tuer, s'il apprend que je l'aime...Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça....je ne peux pas..Laisse le ! ! ! ! ! Non..non..*  
_ NAN RON ! ! ! ! !  
  
_ Draco ? ? ? sursauta Grégory en fixant le blondinet qui venait de crier le nom d'un de ses ennemis  
  
_ Go...Goyle.. ? haleta le blond retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Que fais tu ici à me regarder ?  
  
_ Tu as hurlé le nom d'un .., souffla le brun  
  
_ Hurlé le nom d'un quoi ? demanda Draco, énervé  
  
_ Le nom d'un Weasley..  
  
* M. . . euh ! ! ! ! ! * [5]  
  
Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de rougir, donnant de ce fait, au brun le droit de se poser des questions....  
  
_ Pourquoi es tu venu me voir ?  
  
*Bon changement de sujet Dray ! T'es un as ! *  
  
_ Euh... le professeur Rogue te cherche..  
  
_ J'y vais !  
  
Le blond se leva et sortit de la pièce le plus vite possible essayant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.  
  
_ Ron ? Pourquoi a t il crié le nom d'un Weasley ? Peut être que...  
  
Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Goyle  
  
_ Je vais t'arranger ça Dray, compte sur moi !  
  
_ Mon Drakychooooooooooooooooooooooou ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
_ Mais d'abord, faut virer la sangsue...[6]  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_ HEIN ? ? ? ? RON AIME DRACO MALEFOY ? ? ? ?  
  
_ Chut Dean ! ! ! N'hurle pas ! ! ! Tu vas nous faire répérer et te faire lyncher par Ron !  
  
_ OK mamour, je n'hurle plus à condition que tu m'embrasses !  
  
_ Dites les gars, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais faut caser Ron avec Draco avant le bal, je lui ai promis ! Et non pas vous hum...bécoter....  
  
_ Oki, dit Dean en s'éloignant à regrets de son amant. L'opération « il faut caser le sorcier Weasley » vient de commencer !  
  
_ Tu sais que tu es à croquer comme ça mon Deanychou !  
  
_ Et toi encore plus mon Seamy d'amour ! Viens ici que je te mange ! ! ! ! [7]  
  
_ Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff..... Je suis pas sortit de l'auberge avec deux gars pareils...  
~ *~*~*~*T~B*C~*~*~*~*~  
Aura *s'écroulant sur son clavier avec sa splendeur habituelle * : Arrrrrrg fini enfin moi !  
  
Duo [8] : Bien fait pour toi ! Na ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas écrire une en plus alors que tu as *compte sur ses doigts * 5 fics en cours d'écriture ! ! !  
  
Aura : nia nia nia ! Toi, tu vas souffrir ! Niarck !  
  
Quatre [9] : mais pour le moment, tu fais soufrir Ron, Draco etc. si tu veux avoir fini en temps et en heures ! ^_______________^  
  
Duo : merci Kit Kat !  
  
Draco : Sale traitre !  
  
Aura : T'as raison, Quat'chan..Allez hops ! Le chapitre 3 !  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Merci à mes 6 revieuweurs !  
Terry : Tu as interêt à courir si Lyxy l'apprends...elle va te lyncher ! ! ! ! Mici pour ta review ma puce ! Bisous !  
Mae : J'adoooooooooore les Ron/Dray mais j'en ai trouvé qu'une en français sur fanfiction...y'en a pas assez ! Aloooooors, j'en fait une moua ;) Mici pour la review !  
Kikoo : Mici pour tes compliments ##^_________^## J'ai du mal avec cette fic ! Deux semaines pour écrire un chapitre ! Mais grâce à coupine Manu j'y suis arrivée ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! !  
Stef : Slash inattendu ? naaaaaaaaa, t'as pas core tout vu ! ^______^  
Aliénor : Wep j'ai enfin le milieu de la fic ! Mais cette fois ci tu attendras pour l'avoir ^_________^Bisous Coupineuh !  
Elava : Je crois que tu es la fille qui voulait le plus la suite, na ? Merci pour ta review trop drôle ^__~ !  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
J'étais malade valà pourquoi vous n'avez pas eut la suite avant...Gomen ! ! ! ! ! ! Désolée aussi pour la mise en page, FF a boussillé la mienne ! ! ! ! ! .Je suis pardonnée ? ^___^  
  
Bisous  
  
Aura Shinigami dites la seule et unique yaoiste Gundamienne !  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[1] Ouah le titre à 2 Eurocent ! Mdr  
[2] Allez dites moua qui a cru qu'il parlait à Harry ? ! ^________^  
[3] Ainsi que toute l'école ^___________^  
[4] Que c'est complicaté tout ça ! ! ! ! ! Mdr ! ! !  
[5] Ca commence par m et se termine par e et ça s'écrit en 5 lettres et japonais ça se dit 'Kso' ^___________^  
[6] A Bas Rélénaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! .... A na, je me gourre de fic, gomen ^__________^  
[7] Qui a Ôsé crier OOC ? ?  
[8] Duo Maxwell de Gundam Wing pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ^___~  
[9] Quatre Raberba Winner de GW...chouchou de moua ! ! ! ! ! 


	3. Message

Titre : No matter What  
  
Autrice : Aura Shinigami

Genre : song fic, yaoi (slash), pleins de sentiments dégoulinants, OOC total ! ! ! Juré c'est le premier chapitre aussi OOC

Couple : He/H, + tout le monde avait compris: Ron et Draco + Niarck!!!! ^_______~

Disclaimer 1 : Première fic sur Harry Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.

Disclaimer 2 : Les personnages présent dans cette fic ne sont pas à moua mais à J.K. Rowling. c pas du juste ! ! ! ! !

  


No Matter What

Ce n'est pas un chapitre….J'ai décidé de faire comme Aliénor, retirer ma fic sur Harry Potter…Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite mais je suis dégoutée de certaines personnes de cette section !

J'ai lu énormément de fic sur Harry Potter, mes préférés sont –entre autres- : " Ames sœurs " et " Tu es beau " 

Attention ! ! ! Je risque de choquer car se sont des slashs…..

C'est pas de ma faute si certaines personnes n'ont pas l'esprit assez ouvert…..

Il y a pas longtemps, je me suis fait traiter de " Grosse salope perverse bonne à enfermer à l'hôpital psychiatrique "…

Pourquoi ? Car j'ai laissé une review à une fic avec de l'inceste….

Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir de petit mot comme ça !

J'en ai marre de me faire insulter alors, je retourne dans la section Gundam Wing ! La, ils ont du RESPECT pour les auteurs ! 

Vous ne verrez jamais une Yaoiste Gundamienne vous laisser une review où elle vous traite de salope, de merde, de conne etc !

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ceux qui lisait la fic, si vous voulez la suite, envoyez moi un mail et je vous la donnerai !

Sur ce, je vous laisse….

J'espère que les 2 filles qui m'ont insulté (ainsi que 3 autres personnes) se seront reconnues ! 

Bisous

Aura Shinigami 

à I never Run, I never Hide but I kill the G boys ß 

* * *


	4. Disputes

Titre : No matter What  
  
Autrice : Aura Shinigami

Genre : OOC, song fic, yaoi (slash), pleins de sentiments dégoulinants….

Couple : He/Ha, Ro/Dr, Se/De 

Disclaimer 1 : Première fic sur Harry Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.

Disclaimer 2 : Les personnages présent dans cette fic ne sont pas à moua mais à J.K. Rowling… c pas du juste ! ! ! ! !

Ch'tite note : Je vous adore!!! Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un lisait ma fic! Merci!!! Dank u!!!! Thank you!!!! 

Je mets ce chapitre et je vais suivre vos conseils…. Je m'enfiche de cette cruche…. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir que je parte! Et puis…Si je continue pas de mettre ma fic, j'aurais une Aliénor aux trousses…Ca me fait plus peur qu'autre chose! ^__^

Aloooooors comme j'aime ennuyer mon monde, je vais encore un peu squatter la place ^________~. Encore merci!

*..* pensés des persos

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = changement de lieux ET de personne

Chapitre 03: Disputes

_ Suis-moi…. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?

_ Je crois que oui mais redis le moi…. J'adore ça….

_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime….

_ Hermione……

_Harry?

_ On devrait parler de Ron….

La jeune fille repoussa Harry d'un coup sec et lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Toujours Ron! Tu parles toujours de lui dés qu'on est seul!! 

_ Il va mal! 

_ Il va toujours mal! 

_ Il….

_ Harry! Laisse-moi en paix avec lui! C'est TON meilleur ami! 

La jeune fille se retourna et partit de la chambre du brun en claquant la porte. Le garçon resta sur place, surprit par la brusque colère de sa petite amie puis il se leva et courut après elle…..

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_ Ca marchera jamais Nev'! C'est mission impossible de réunir Ron et Malfoy dans la même pièce sans que Draco tue Ron!! Je tiens pas à avoir des ennuis avec Harry à cause de la mort de son meilleur ami!!

_ Je te protégerais de cette brute, mon Dean!! 

_ J't'adore!!!!

_ Les gars!!!!!! Hurla presque Neville en voyant que les deux garçons allaient recommencer à se papouiller. Il faut trouver un moyen de le faire!!!! Ron est vraiment amoureux de Draco Malfoy! Il……

Neville s'interrompit en entendant un hoquetement de surprise. Les trois garçons se retournèrent, alors, et aperçurent Hermione, figée.

_ Hermione??? Tu as tout entendu?

_ Voilà donc ce que Ron nous cachait….

_ Hermione?? Excuse-moi!! On en parle plus, ok?

_ Harry… je viens de découvrir pourquoi ton meilleur ami était distant avec nous…

_ Ne lui dis rien Hermione, supplia Seamus en se levant des genoux de Dean.

_ Ne pas me dire quoi?? demanda Harry en se rapprochant du groupe

_ Ron est amoureux de Malfoy! Tu parles d'un meilleur ami! Il préfère ce Mangemort à ses amis! Je vais aller lui dire ce que je pense de lui !

_ Hermione! cria Neville en essayant de retenir la jeune fille par la manche. Non ne fais pas ça!! 

_ Laisse-moi Londubat! Ne me touche pas!! Tu me dégoûtes ainsi que Dean et Seamus! Ne m'approchez plus jamais!! 

Hermione sortit de la salle des Gryffondor en courant, laissant les 4 garçons.

_ Il n'a pas ça ? murmura Harry, sous le choc de la nouvelle.

_ Harry…. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès! 

_ Mais c'est mon pire ennemi!!

_ HARRY! cria Seamus, l'interrompant. Il l'aime, ce n'est pas de sa faute!!! Il souffre déjà assez d'être tombé amoureux d'un garçon qui en plus est ton ennemi depuis toujours! Pense à lui et rattrape Hermione avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise! Je te le demande…. S'il te plait….

Le jeune garçon regarda Dean prendre Seamus, qui sanglotait, dans ses bras.

_ D'accord…. mais il devra tout m'expliquer après…. ainsi que vous…..

_ Merci, dit Neville. Rejoints vite Hermione….

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait passé tout l'après midi à réfléchir, il voulait absolument trouver une solution pour oublier ses sentiments pour Draco…. en vain, il était partout…. Il ne pensait qu'à lui….

_ Vivement la fin de l'année, murmura t il, Je ne le verrais plus pendant deux mois… Peut être l'oublierais-je…

_ RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!

Le jeune roux se retourna en reconnaisant le son de la voix de sa meilleure amie.

_ Herm….?

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la brune lui donna une gifle, qui le fit vaciller.

_ Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton meilleur ami??? Pourquoi LUI???? 

_ Faire quoi???

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent!!! Je sais pour toi et Malfoy! Tu me dégoûtes! Tu veux toujours te faire remarquer! 

Attirés par les éclats de voix de Hermione, Draco et Goyle, qui sortaient aussi de la bibliothèque, s'approchèrent des deux amis. [1]

_ La Sang de Bourde est fâchée? 

_ Tu ne ressembleras jamais à Harry, Ron! Tu es bien trop lâche! Hurla Hermione ne faisant pas attention à l'intervention de Dray. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être son ami! 

_ Granger! Fit le blond, ne supportant pas que Ron se fasse insulter par cette fille. Avant de dire que Weasley est un lâche, va te voir dans une glace! Il est bien plus courageux que toi! Tu es juste bonne à te cacher derrière ton Potter! Tu n'es qu'une sale prétentieuse!

_ Retires ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy! Dit Harry en arrivant, en colère, après avoir entendu les dernières paroles du blond.

_ Sinon quoi? 

_ Je te ferais payer tes insultes envers ma petite amie!

_ Ta petite amie? Une profiteuse oui!

Harry se jeta alors sur Draco et les 2 garçons commencèrent à se frapper.

_ Harry arrête!! supplia Ron. 

_ Tais-toi Ron! Malfoy mérite ce qui lui arrive!! Dit Hermione en retenant le rouquin qui voulait les séparer 

_ Hermione!!

_ Je vais te tuer Potter!!! 

_ De même Malfoy!!!! 

_Tu ne fais même pas attention à tes amis!!

_ J'en ai au moins !!!!

Les coups de poings et pieds volaient en tout sens lorsque Grégory Goyle décida, enfin, d'intervenir en attrapant Draco alors que Ron, ayant réussit à repousser Hermione, retenait Harry. Les 2 garçons crièrent et se débattirent un instant.

_ Viens Harry ! fit Hermione. Il n'en vaut pas la peine! Retournons dans la salle commune! 

_ Je t'aurais Malfoy…. Lâches moi Ron! Si tu veux rester mon meilleur ami, tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer!

_ Je ne peux pas Harry….

_ Laisse le tomber Harry! dit la brune en prenant la main de son petit ami et le tirant derrière elle.

_ Harry…. murmura Ron, les larmes aux yeux en regardant son ami partir.

_ Goyle, lâche-moi! Pars si tu veux pas que je te tue pour ce que tu viens de me faire!!

Sachant que son ami ne rigolait pas, le brun partit en courant vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

_ Qu'as tu encore fait, Weasley, pour que l'autre folle te hurle ainsi dessus?

_ Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire Malfoy? Répondit Ron, se laissant tomber au sol. Tu ne penses qu'à toi! Va-t-en et laisse-moi seul!

_ Mais de rien cher Weasley de t'avoir aidé avec cette Sang de Bourde!

_ Arrête de l'appeler ainsi!!!! C'est mon amie!!! cria Ron, se remettant debout

_ Une amie qui ne sait faire que te rabaisser!! Elle joue avec Potter! Elle t'a déjà pris ta place! C'est une manipulatrice! [2]

Un coup de poing s'abattit alors sur la joue du blond, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

_ Menteur!!! Retire ça de suite!!! 

_ Je ne dis que la vérité! 

Ron se jeta sur Dray et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Un deuxième coup partit suivit d'autre, Draco ne se protégeant pas.

_ Je te hais Draco!!!! Tu me fais trop mal!!!! Hurla Ron, en larmes. Je te hais!!!! Pars de ma vie!!!

_ Ron….

_ Je te hais!!!! cria le roux avant se pencher et d'embrasser Draco avec passion….[3]

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et repoussa Ron. Il regarda le Gryffondor puis se leva et partit en courant vers sa salle commune.

_ Je te hais mais t'aime tout autant Draco…. murmura Ron, en imitant le Serpentard mais partant du côté opposé.

Quelques minutes après que le roux soit partit, 3 garçons sortirent d'un coin du couloir. 

_ Pauvre Ron…. dit Dean

_ Il l'a repoussé… renchérit Seamus

_ Il l'aime aussi, fit une autre voix. 

_ GOYLE??? Crièrent en cœur les 2 amoureux

~~= TBC[4] =~~ 

* * *

Aura: niarck! J'adooooore les faire soufrir!!!

Ron: ai vu merci -__-

Dray: fais soufrir encore UNE fois Ron et ….

Heero: Omae o korusu?

Dray : ouais!!! 

Duo: hébé, maintenant, tu as 2 fous à tes trousses

Aura: mais pas les plus moches ^_________^Bon, je m'y remets de suite!!

Wufei: vive la Paix!!!

Aura: mais oui Wuffy….Mais….J'ai pas précisé quelle fic ^______~

G boys: Kso!

Aura *fouillant des ses fichiers *: laqueeeeellllle vais-je finiiiiiiir?

Tous *croisant les doigts *: pas nous, pas nous…

Aura * sourire Shinigami*: Niarck!!! Celle là!!!

Trowa * Peace *: de toute façon, Quat' et moi, avons la paix, elle l'a écrit sur AC!

Aura: c'est çaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Trowa: …. (= me*****!)

Aura: ^______________^

* * *

[1] Vive le hasard!!!! 

[2] Vais me faire lyncher par les fans d'Hermione, je le sens -___-v

[3] *Bave* Mon premier bisou Hpsiens!! !! *contente * 

[4] héhéhé à suivre…. * part pour pas se faire lyncher *

* * *

Encore merci pour tout!!! Big bisous!!!

Aura Shinigami, The Yaoiste Gundamienne and Hpsienne maintenant^^ 

N'oubliez pas de me reviewer pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas!!

Dray* reviewant*: touche pas à Rooooooooooooooooooo……

Aura * arrachant le clavier *: Pas touche toua!!!

Dray: nia nia nia!!!

* * *

26/03/03


	5. Disputes et Réconciliations

Titre : No matter What

Auteur : Aura Fujisaki W-B Shinigami 

Genre : song fic, yaoi (slash), pleins de sentiments dégoulinants, Pov 

Couple : Hermione + Harry, Harry + Ron, Hermione – Ron, Ron + Dray, Dray + Ron 

Disclaimer 1 : Je sais, je sais : beaucooooooooooooup de retard…gomen nasai ! Je voulais plus écrire jusqu'à la fin de mes examens mais… 

Disclaimer 2 : Les personnages présent dans cette fic ne sont pas à moua mais à J.K.Rowling… c'est pas du juste !!!!!

*..* pensées des persos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = changement de lieux ET de personne

**** __

No matter What

Chapitre 4 : Disputes et réconciliations

Le blond arriva dans sa chambre et claqua la porte pour la fermer à clef. Il se jeta après sur son lit et se cacha sous son oreiller. Draco revoyait la scène en boucles : Ron sur lui, en pleurs, lui disant qu'il le haïssait…..Le roux se rapprochant de lui, d'un coup, pour lui saisir le visage afin de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres… Bien sûr qu'il en avait profité ! Mais il y avait toujours cette sale petite voix dans un coin de sa tête qui lui rappelait sans cesse que : 

c'était mal d'aimer un homme

en plus c'était un Gryffondor qu'il aimait

Et que :

3) Un Malefoy n'avait pas de sentiments ! 

Alors, il l'avait repoussé, pour ne pas lui faire de peine en lui donnant de faux espoirs….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ GOYLE??? Crièrent en cœur les 2 amoureux !

_ Que fais-tu ici??

_ J'ai…J'ai assisté à la scène….Il est parti mais il aime Ron…J'en suis sûr!

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça?? Demanda Neville, méfiant. Pourquoi nous te ferions confiance? 

_ Je suis pas aussi stupide qu'on le pense, je ne reste pas avec Draco car son père nous l'a 

ordonné …non, je considère Draco comme un ami !

_ Pourquoi l'a t'il repoussé alors?

_ N'oublie pas, c'est Draco Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le Mangemort…Si son Père apprenait 

qu'il aime quelqu'un, qui en plus est un homme….Il l'a repoussé car il a eu peur…c'est tout!

_ Oooooh c'est mignon!!! S'écria Dean

Les 3 autres garçons se retournèrent vers le brun qui souriait.

_ Leur amour est interdit comme dans Roméo et Juliette!!

_ QUI? Firent Goyle, Neville et Seamus.

_ Roméo et Juliette…Enfants de deux familles ennemies…Ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et se sont mariés en cachette…

_ Et il s'est passé quoi à la fin?

_ Ils se sont suicidés par amour…

_ Ah…

_ On va tout faire pour que ça ne leur arrive pas !! 

_ On veut bien te faire confiance, Goyle…, dit Neville. Mais fais un seul pas de travers et… [1]. On ne veut plus que Ron souffre par la faute des Serpentards.

_ Pareil pour Draco…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

[POV Ron]

Un abruti ! Voilà ce que je suis ! ! 

C'est bien beau de rêver mais le retour à la réalité est dur… J'ai tout gâché…Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais….

Bon dieu, mais pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ? ? 

Pourquoi ?

Toute l'école va être au courant dès demain, une raison de plus pour se moquer de Ronald Weasley !

Je les entends déjà :

En plus d'être affreux, roux et pauvre, il est homo ! Il a embrassé le fils Malefoy dans les couloirs, hier pendant qu'ils se battaient ! La honte !!

J'ai perdu la confiance d'Harry… Je l'ai blessé…

Je ne sais plus quoi faire… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

- Je te l'ai toujours dit Harry ! dit Hermione, assise dans sa chambre avec le brun. Il profite de toi ! Tu es célèbre, tu es le survivant ! Qui ne rêve pas d'être ton meilleur ami !? 

Harry leva la tête et regarda la brune dans les yeux : 

- La célébrité… Ron ne pense pas comme ça… C'est mon meilleur ami, il ne m'a jamais lâché dans les moments difficiles ! Je connais tout de lui…

- Tout ? Répéta la brune avec un petit sourire en coin. Vraiment ?! Alors tu étais au courant qu'il aimait un garçon ?!

- Je ne vois pas le problème… Il peut aimer une pierre s'il le veut ! C'est le fait que ce soit …

- Cette fouine de Draco Malefoy ! 

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, murmura Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… 

- Harry, n'oublie pas, je suis là, et rien ne nous séparera ! dit Hermione en prenant le brun dans ses bras. Même pas Ronald Weasley, le garçon qui se faisait passer pour ton meilleur ami… 

- Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ! 

- Expliquer quoi ? Il avait tout le temps de venir te parler ! Il est où là ?

- Je ne sais pas… 

- Désolée de te dire ça Harry, mais s'il avait voulu venir te voir, il serait venu tout de suite après votre dispute ! Mon estime pour lui a vraiment baissé… 

- Hermione … 

- Il veut la célébrité ET l'argent…Voilà ce qu'il est devenu…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant apparaître Ron. Il avait les yeux rouges…

- Comme s'il avait pleuré, pensa Harry en regardant son meilleur ami rentrer et se diriger vers Hermione…

- Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? demanda le roux d'une voix brisée… Tu penses vraiment que je reste avec Harry car il est célèbre ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait exprès de tomber amoureux de Malefoy ? Tu penses vraiment que je veux l'argent d'Harry et Draco ? Tu le penses vraiment Hermione ? 

_ Ron, je… bafouilla la brune 

_ Réponds-moi Hermione, tu le penses vraiment ?

Ronald regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi, Ron, fit Hermione calmement. Je te connais depuis 5 ans… et depuis 5 ans, tu nous suis comme un petit toutou ! Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu restais avec nous alors que, la plupart du temps, tu nous amènes des ennuis. Si tu es ici, avec nous aujourd'hui c'est parce j'ai eu pitié de toi ! Je regrette ce que j'ai fait ! Toujours à traîner avec nous, Harry, le Garçon qui a survécu et moi, l'élève la plus intelligente des Gryffondors, sinon de l'école ! Pourquoi restes-tu avec nous si ce n'est pas pour te faire remarquer ? Réponds-moi, pourquoi restes-tu avec Harry et moi ?

Harry regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux, elle était si cruelle avec Ron ! Lui, il ne pensait pas du tout la même chose que sa petite amie ! Il se tourna vers Ronald qui avait le visage en larmes et déformé par la douleur.

_ Alors … Voilà ce que tu penses de moi, Hermione ? Je ne suis qu'un profiteur, un menteur et suiveur… Je vais répondre à ta question…

_ Ron… 

_ Laisse moi parler Harry, je suppose que tu penses comme elle, alors je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis resté avec vous…. Ce n'est pas pour ton argent Harry ou ton intelligence Mione ou même votre célébrité… 

_Pourquoi alors ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras

_ Pour moi, vous êtes de vrais amis… Harry, je t'ai toujours tout dit….sauf une chose, je le regrette maintenant… toi Hermione, tu es une fille super ! Une bonne amie… Je m'amusais avec vous, je me sentais bien… Je croyais que vous me considériez comme un ami… Je me suis trompé, pour vous comme pour les autres, je ne suis qu'un minable sans argent avec une famille trop grande. Je suis content, je sais ce que vous pensez de moi maintenant… Je vais vous laisser, sortir de votre vie… Tu pourras voir ainsi Hermione que si je restais avec vous, c'était par amitié et non par convoitise…

Ron se retourna, et sortit de la chambre, le visage toujours baigné de larmes.

_ Hermione… fit Harry d'une voix calme, trop calme…

_ Oui mon ange ? demanda la brune avec un grand sourire

_ Tu es un monstre…

_ Par…pardon ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un monstre…. Comment peux-tu penser ça de Ron ! 

_ Harry, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne penses pas la même chose ! Je sais bien que si ! 

_ Hermione… 

_ Oh Harry ! Avoue que tu penses ça aussi ! 

_ Ron est mon meilleur ami… Jamais je n'ai pensé ça de lui ! Je suis juste déçu qu'il ne m'ait pas parlé de Malefoy, c'est tout ! Oui, il m'a trahi en tombant amoureux de mon ennemi, mais pourquoi devrait-il souffrir à cause de moi ?? Tu n'es qu'un monstre d'avoir osé lui dire ça ! Je suis désolé de te le dire Hermione, mais je me demande lequel des deux a le plus profité de moi…. Je te laisse, mon meilleur ami est quelque part dans l'école en train de penser que je ne le considère plus comme tel à cause des paroles blessantes et méchantes totalement fausses dites par sa soi-disant meilleure amie !

Harry planta Hermione totalement stupéfaite au milieu de la chambre.

_ Harry ! Si tu vas le rejoindre, tout est fini entre nous ! Menaça t'elle en se reprenant.

_ Au revoir Hermione… fit le brun en fermant la porte sur une Hermione en colère. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

[POV Ron] 

Seul … 

Personne ne me fait confiance !

Neville a disparu depuis que je lui ai dit pour Draco

Hermione m'a prit en pitié, elle me déteste

Et Harry…

Il pense comme elle ! 

Je n'ai plus un seul ami… 

Pourtant, Harry je te croyais différent d'Hermione !

Vous vous tourniez autour depuis tant de temps mais … Je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle… Tu me l'as dit… 

_ Elle a beaucoup changé depuis que tu es avec elle, Harry… murmura Ron en se laissant tomber au sol. Tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte ? Soit… Tu as déjà choisi entre elle et moi…

_ Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi, Ronald, fit une voix alors que 2 bras encerclaient le cou du roux. Je te fais plus confiance qu'à elle… Je ne suis pas du même avis qu'Hermione… Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis 5 ans maintenant ! Tu m'as tout apprit de la vie des sorciers ! Tu es l'une des personnes les plus honnêtes que je connaisse ! 

_ Harry… Je …

_ Chuut… Laisse moi finir, Ron… Ca m'a fait mal d'apprendre que tu aimais Malefoy et que tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Neville le savait avant moi ! J'ai encaissé le choc et, maintenant, ça commence à passer mais… Ron, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

_ J'avais peur Harry… peur de votre réaction….regarde ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ! Hermione….

_ Oublie-la, Ron ! dit Harry, en retournant le roux pour le voir dans les yeux. J'ai cru qu'elle serait peut être la bonne mais… je me suis trompée, elle est comme les autres… elle a changé, de trop même… Elle n'avait pas à te dire ça Ron ! Tu n'es pas un menteur, tu ne sais pas mentir ! Tes yeux sont le reflet de ton âme ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour Draco. Comme m'a dit Seamus : ce n'est pas de ta faute… Viens, on retourne dans la salle commune… Tu pourras tout me raconter depuis le début et on verra ce que l'on peut faire!

_ Harry ? murmura Ron

_ Oui ?

_ Merci, souffla le roux

Harry fit un petit sourire :

_ Allez, viens…

~*~*~*~*~*~A chuivreuh !~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Aura : Alla ! Chapitre 4 bouclé ! 

Dray : J'ai eu beaucoup de texte, ouah !

Aura : Te fous pas de moi, ok ?

Dray : J'oserais pas voyons ^______^

Quatre : T'avais pas quelques excuses à faire non ?

Aura : Si ! ! ! A tout les fans d'Hermione : DESOLEE ! ! Me fallait une 'méchante' et c'est tombé sur elle… Suis pardonnée ? BON ! Maintenant c'est reparti pour Gundam Wing !

G_boys : chouette…

Aura : Torturage de FeiFei et Dulle !

Wufei et Duo : -______-°°°

* * *

[1] Heero : Omae o Korusu

Aura : … 

* * *

Merci à tout mes revieweurs!!! Je suis super contente que tant de personne lise ma fic! 

Bisous à toutes et tous! 

Aura Shiny Fujisaki Winner Barton Shinigami


End file.
